Talk:The Macaw Army
This is the army chat page! Welcome! 23:52, July 18, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw lol =☠Bounties☠= *Supergodzilla 10,000$ *Noseybonk 1,000,000,000$ and a free promotion *Nonames(any) 100$ *SPEEDHACKER2019 REWARD:CUPCAKE! PLUS BACON SOAP! AND A GIR HOODIE! WHAT MORE COULD YOU ASK FOR?- Midnightwolf, catch me that speedhacker. DO YOU MEAN I GET PAIED IF I CATCH U A NN?? IF SO, I'M SO STINKING RICH! ~Nigel edited by midnightwolf for cussing paid* Yes Nigel lel sry I haven't been on be on soon! Xoxoxo 00:27, July 21, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw when will you be on??????????????????????????????????????? ~Nigel I dunno I will post a topic on here when I'm on I'm going to Versailles in the morning lol I'm in Paris OK nigel im on islands3 come hurry! ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ 20:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw OK OK i need to talk i will be on at 9:00 to 10:30 paris standard time on july 21 so meet me at islands3 there ok? T H I S IS URGENT! ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ 21:46, July 21, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw UPDATE: As of Friday, July 24th, 2015, all of the territory in the entire game is property of The Macaw Army! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED BOYS! Now we will focus on defending other players, making nests, and having fun! Not For long!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It will be ours! tyrants, WE WILL TAKE BACK OUR WORLD ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ 22:08, July 23, 2015 (UTC)The Toxic King, AKA Wolfdog, AKA asasin, AKA royalasasin, AKA King Macaw. Hey shen i wont be active for a while cuz i started playing wolfquest, make an account and join me sometime lel! I will be on flab too im going on right now (5:35) thx! This will be fitting, considering your recent 'takeover'. Macaw Army. You may not know me for I have not been around for very long, but I've done some reasearch. The way you 'rule' the game infuriates me, and is bad for business. I will not allow such rule to continue. Let us negotiate this peacefully and without war, as my request is simple. Considering how you 'rule' the game, leave Industry7 and Cityscape7 as unclaimed land where all kinds of birds will be permitted (Including Criminals) without prosecution from your 'Army', and you will not see further opposition from me. '' 06:57, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Iris'' So true Iris! But only that? I'm not giving up my beautiful Island1 home for some Hipster macaw idiots! I hereby declare war. Every week we will report how many macaws were forced into hiding from us. King Macaw, unless you want your citizens in tiny pockets of horrible, cloudy industry7s, never to leave until we have Birdland, once either of us forces 20 birds into another server, they win. You can't have all of Birdland to yourself. We will use the territory much better, to benefit rogues who can't join a group, and birds who need a safe place to nest. We deserve the territory more than you do. You are a ruthless conquistador. --Boringowl281 (talk) 05:05, January 11, 2016 (UTC) QueenEcho, Queen of the Robins Greetings members of the powerful Macaw Republic, I am Jagged Fel. Grand Admiral of the Black Sun Empire. I am here to request a potential alliance with the great Macaw Republic. The Black Sun Empire is rp based and we operate on chatzy which uses roleplay to wage war and other things. The Black Sun Empire is currently waging war with Olympus and Littlebridge, Olympus and Littlebridge consists of magical beings and even gods and titans. The Black Sun Empire has been able to win minor battles against Littlebridge but we've been struggling to find victories against Olympus. If the Macaw Republic wisely decides to ally with us it will prove to be a healthy alliance and in return the Black Sun Empire will assist the Macaw Republic in any of your future endeavors. Iris, you may not have a high IQ, considering the comment you posted on the macaw army page, but if you go to a page called Birdland, you will see that everything past snowscape3 is free land. This means the laws arent enforced there. Also the macaw republic would be happy to be allies with the Black Sun Empire. thank you. 10:53, August 6, 2015 (UTC) King Macaw, the eastern Expansion is underway. I have claimed lands 6&7 for you. Next I shall take over 5&4 tomarrow. Yay! 21:01, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf @Jagged Fel, or King Macaw seeing as there is a lack of signatures to divide your posts, I don't think I was quite simple or specific enough. But basically, I will not allow the Eastern expansion to complete. Life has kept me offline, but it seems I'm late to the party. My point still stands, however, and I will not allow anyone to continue to lay claim to Eastern Birdland. Cease the expansion, and return the 7 scapes. -Iris The Black Sun doesn't operate in FLAB 3 anymore, our enemy has shifted to chatzy so we decided to pursue them there. We will assist our ally's advancement though. - G.A Jagged Fel Sorry Iris but the exspansion will still go on and all birds are allowed. King Macaw got a little carried away when he said that. All will be more peaceful with this takeover. Members of Darkfang and Macaw Army will save the streets from danger. 23:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf Ummm...No offense...I know you think that since your little "takeover" everyone is terrified of your army and Birdland is a better place...but....no one i asked seemed to know or care about the Macaw Army, and nothing seems to have changed.... All due respects, NightmareAlpaca (talk) 16:33, August 21, 2015 (UTC)NightmareAlpaca : NightmareAlpaca that's because the stuff about us taking over is role play nonsense we are currently TAKING OVER haha king macaw just gets a little carried away fair enough. :). I understand, but you understand to other people King Macaw and his army sound really arrogant and vain. I'm sure you're not like that but yeah... :) NightmareAlpaca (talk) 18:05, August 22, 2015 (UTC)NightmareAlpca And PS. King Macaw should watch his back :O NightmareAlpaca (talk) 19:50, August 22, 2015 (UTC)NightmareAlpaca how did i get carried away? its me king macaw btw... Everythings fine of course....It's nothing that reallyy concerns me, but some people could take the whole takeover in a bad way. Just please watch out :o All due respects, Nightmare The Black Sun has successfully invaded CityScape 5 thanks to the Black Sun Imperial Special Air Force.-Jagged Fel just asking...is that good or bad for the macaw army? -Nightmare Depends, we are allies of the Macaw Army...-Jagged Fel What on earth is going on here? ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ Good then :) -Nightmare The macaws are horrible birds. It is against Flock Code to have an entire server as territory. U HAVE THE ENTIRE THING!! My army will take back birdland. Robins are awesome! Islands1 is OURS! king macaw I tell you 1 thing. FireFlock doesn't hack. So we fight fairly.Let us Have Territory Battles. Ok the first battle for Island 1. If we win we have it back for us in birdland and if you want to enter you must pay us twigs. If we lose You get 3 slaves that we must pay twigs to get back. Beware.War is here --Boringowl281 (talk) 03:22, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Boringowl281, Queen of the Robins you idiots, no one owns any land in the game, gamevial owns it so stop wasting your time being dumb@sses. the servers are owned by gamevial and if they wanted people to have teritories they would have called it "terrirory 1" and so on.. and. if this "war" actually happens, i will be amazed. i hate it when people go on arguring about who has what land. the game is ment for everyone to play! so give up. it makes you look stupid ;) ~Shen Hey guys. SOrry havent been on. Just so you know, we still own birdland. F da haterz. Peace out, and reply to talk more. 00:31, February 8, 2016 (UTC)☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ what does this "army" even do? ~Shen KING MACAW!! U ARROGANT BIRDBRAIN!! UR NOT THE KING OF FLAB3! U NEVER WILL BE, YOU WANNA BE! BIRDLAND IS A CONTINENT, DUMMY!!!! THERE ARE SEVERAL COUNTRIES! I DO NOT ACCEPT YOUR ALLIANCE REQUEST. U SAID U COULDNT STAND ROBINS AND WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY TAKEN OVER ALL CITYSCAPES ( ps we are not conquering all of flab3 as previously intented :) If your citizens stray into our country they will be destroyed. Queen Starry (talk) 21:45, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Queen Starry